Warhammer Online
Warhammer Online: Age of Reckoning, anche conosciuto come Warhammer Online, WAR o meno comunemente come WHO, è un Massively Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game (MMORPG) sviluppato da EA Mythic, basato sul mondo e sulle creature appartenti all'universo del gioco da tavolo Warhammer Fantasy Battle ''creato da Games Workshop. Il gioco si svolge attorno all'epico conflitto tra le forze dellOrdine' quelle della Distruzione. Ambientazione WAR è ambientato nell'esteso universo dark fantasy di Warhammer creato nel lontano 1983 da una società inglese chiamata Games Workshop e ricorda il nostro mondo in un contesto fantasy. WAR, in particolare, è ambientato al di fuori della linea temporale di Warhammer Fantasy e ha luogo in un'epoca conosciuta come Era del Giudizio (Age of Reckoning, appunto), che adatta il background del gioco da tavolo al MMORPG rimanendo comunque il più fedele possibile e tutti gli elementi di gioco sono stati approvanti dalla Games Workshop. Mondo di gioco Il mondo di gioco di WAR è la rappresentazione virtuale delle terre e delle regioni descritte nel background di Warhammer. Quando incomincieranno il gioco, i giocatori dovranno scegliere un server di gioco, ovvero una copia individuale del mondo di gioco, che può supportare migliaia di giocatori e diversi personaggi simultaneamente. Zone Il gioco è diviso in più di 30 Zone separate ciascuna rappresentante una diversa regione del mondo di Warhammer e molte località importanti come la città di Altdorf, le Chaos Wastes e le Marshes of Madness saranno visitabili dai giocatori. Le zone sono divise in tre fronti di guerra diversi e ci sono 11 zone per fronte. Ogni regione ne ha una corrispondente avversaria, insieme formano un Tier ed è alla frontiera di queste 2 che si combatte tra Reami. Tutti i tier sono connessi, e il T4 (quello finale) consiste in 5 zone. Personaggi I giocatori devono creare un personaggio scegliendo tra 24 Carriere (che in altri giochi vengono chiamate classi). Ci sono 4 carriere per razza. Il personaggio è il punto di interazione con il mondo virtuale di WAR, l'avatar personalizzabile in molti modi differenti che ci si troverà a controllare. Un giocatore non potrà creare personaggi di entrambe le fazioni sullo stesso Server, ma dovrà scegliere da quale parte schierarsi (anche se su alcuni server è stata tolta questa limitazione). Un personaggio può essere duplicato su un Public Test Server quando disponibile. Progressi Avanzando nel gioco, un personaggio guadagnerà Punti Esperienza attraverso varie attività quali uccidere nemici, completando quests e sbloccando nuove imprese nel Tomo della Conoscenza. Dopo che un certo numero di punti esperienza sono stati guadagnati, il personaggio avanzerà di Rango. Ci sono 40 ranghi in totale e per ogni rango guadagnato i personaggi diverranno più potenti, ma richiederà anche più punti esperienza avanzare a quello successivo. Avanzando i giocatori progrediranno anche nella Storyline del gioco e nuovi oggetti e area diverranno disponibili. Razze (Fazioni) Creando un personaggio si può scegliere tra una delle 6 razze (anche se ne esistono molte altre nel background di Warhammer) divise in 2 Reami, opposti (da non confondere con il termine tradizionale di reame inteso come server). Il giocatore può scegliere quindi se combattere tra le file dell'Ordine o nei ranghi della Distruzione (The "evil faction"), la continua lotta tra i due reami ha dato origine alla frase "WAR is everywhere". Fronti Anche se ogni personaggio può viaggiare in qualunque zona per aiutare i propri alleati nel conflitto, ogni razza ha un proprio fronte principale che si riflette nelle missioni in gioco per quella determinata zona. I fronti sono: *'I Nani' contro I Pelleverde. *'L' Impero' contro Le Forze del Chaos. *'Gli Alti Elfi' contro Gli' Elfi Oscuri'. Caratteristiche di gioco Questi sono i principali elementi che compongono il gioco: Realm versus Realm Player versus Player (PvP) è un tipo di gameplay focalizzato principalmente sull'interazione con gli altri giocatori, intenzionata al combattimento tra personaggi attraverso il combattimento contro il reame opposto. Realm versus Realm (RvR) è un tipo di PvP unico di WAR e del precedente gioco della Mythic, Dark Age of Camelot dove intere fazioni di alleati ingaggiano il combattimento con un altra fazione opposta. In WAR il sistema di RvR è rappresentato da un continuo conflitto tra Ordine e Distruzione. Tuttavia l'RvR è influenzato da tutti gli aspetti del gioco e anche il PvP contribuisce. Campagna La campagna è uno degli aspetti più importanti del gioco assieme al PvP e al PvE.Nel tier 4 (ranghi 31-40) i giocatori hanno l'opportunità di conquistare le zone a loro favore e far avanzare il fronte verso la capitale avversaria. Una volta che un reame è avanzato sufficientemente, la capitale nemica può essere assediata e eventualmente conquistata. Player versus Environment Player versus Environment (PvE) consiste principalmente in Quests, missioni date al giocatore da PNG, Public Quest, una caratteristica unica di WAR dove i giocatori partecipano a una Quest assieme che si svolge costantemente una particolare area e l'esplorazione di Dungeons (aree semi-istanziate da esplorare, piene di pericoli, tipicamente sotto terra o all'interno di una struttura). Alcune Public Quest sono competizioni contro giocatori del reame avversario, ma non è necessaria la presenza di un nemico. Il Tomo della Conoscenza Il Tomo della Conoscenza è un libro virtuale che registra tutti i progressi del giocatore attraverso il gioco, varie voci nel tomo vengono sbloccate e si espandono per aggiungere nuove informazioni riguardo a qualcosa non appena il giocatore vi si imbatte. Contiene informazioni sul background di Warhammer, una lista delle quest che il giocatore deve completare o ha completato, un bestiario di tutti i mob incontrati nel gioco e quanti di essi il giocatore ha ucciso, un lista di tutti i PNG più importanti incontrati in ogni zona e informazioni su di loro; e persino banalità come aver trovato un luogo fuori dal comune o aver cliccato su se stessi 100 volte. Viaggio Si può viaggiare in tre modi diversi: a piedi, con la cavalcatura e volando. Viaggiare a piedi è il modo più comune per spostarsi nei primi 20 ranghi. Ogni carriera ottiene un'abilità di Fuga, che incrementa la velocità a piedi per un breve periodo (10 secondi). Fuggire ha un tempo di ricarica lungo (30 secondi) e impedisce di usare ogni altra abilità durante i 10 secondi riducendo i punti azione a 0. Per questo motivo va usato con cautela in PvP, in modo da non ritrovarsi in combattimento senza abilità e punti azione. Then there is mounted travel. All players at rank 20 have the opportunity to purchase a mount from their capital city (see Mounts). Standard mounts increase the players movements speed by 50% (of the base 100%, i.e. running) and cost roughly 15 gold. Players in a sufficiently-ranked guild may purchase upgraded mounts that have a faster movement rate than the standard mounts. EA Mythic also provides a premium upgraded mount to players who have recruited sufficient friends using their Buddy system. Finally, all players may pay a Flight Master to transport to and from Flight Paths. These allow players to get from any camp where there are flight facilities (all warcamps have flight facilities, as well as some PvE Chapter hubs) to any other camp with flight facilities of their tier or below very quickly. All players may fly to and from their Capital city. Players at the "cusp" of their tier (ie: r9, 19, 29) will unlock travel to the next Tier above. After a brief animated cutscene, the loading screen is shown and players are "teleported" to the location of the Flight Master at their destination. As such, the actual journey is not 'seamless' like other games. See Travel and Mounts for more information Altre Informazioni Requisiti di Sistema WAR is developed exclusively for the PC (Personal Computer), at least initially. And while developers have hinted that they are considering an XBOX 360 version, it is beyond dispute that no servers will ever be available to host players from more than one platform at a time. The minimum system requirements for WAR can be found on our System requirements page. Data di rilascio WAR was released on September 18 worldwide. WAR's release date was pushed back twice in it's development history (ie: the game was "delayed") however this is not unusual for a game of it's type, it will still have taken less time than other popular MMO's to develop. Rating Warhammer Online's rating reflects who will be allowed to buy and the game in a certain country according to local laws, and who it is appropriate to allow to play the game. WAR has been rated T for Teen by the ESRB - see the previously linked page for full international ratings information. Abbonamento mensile Warhammer online will require a Monthly fee to play, this can either be paid per month, per 3 months, or per 6 months. Pre paid game cards for 1 and 2 month periods are also available. See the previously linked page for full information. Link Esterni Sito Ufficiale: *Official Warhammer Online: Age of Reckoning website (US) *Official Warhammer Online: Age of Reckoning website for Europe (UK and Europe) Fansite non ufficiali: